


Chicken breast

by CoraMelon



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraMelon/pseuds/CoraMelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy brings Danny some food. (A throwback to a line from "Think Like A Peter")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken breast

Danny was on the sofa in the doctor’s lounge. He was exhausted after a C-section and a surprise frantic phone call from his patient and then delivering thus patient’s baby. 

“Hey you” Mindy says as she is standing by the doorframe

“Hey!” he says without standing up “What are you doing here? Are you on call?”

“No but I thought you could use some fuel.” She says as she raises a plastic bag with obvious take-out inside. “I got what you liked. Chicken breast, grilled, no seasoning.”

“Chicken breast, grilled, no seasoning. You are an angel. Get in here”

Mindy sits next Danny and pulls the bag away from him. “Give me a kiss first.”

Danny is so eager to eat that gives her quick peck and grabs the bag.

Danny opens the bag and growls with annoyance. 

“What is it?” Mindy asks. 

“They forgot the knife. This is the third time this happens to me. Did they run out of knives and not bother to order more? How can they not include a knife with a chicken breast?”

“Calm down. Give me a sec.” Mindy is rummaging in her purse until she pulls out a plastic knife. “Here.”

Danny takes the knife in a state of awe. 

“I keep full sets of plastic utensils in my purse. Just in case. I also have salt, ketchup, and sugar too. But only splenda.”

Danny is still holding the plastic knife in his hand. He is still in shock but doesn’t know why and his only response is to let go of the knife, grab her face and kiss her passionately. 

“Danny! Woah! Down boy. We are in the doctor’s lounge.”

Danny smiles like a teenager. “I’m just happy. I’m happy that you are in my life. I love you.”

“Danny you tell me you love in the weirdest of moments.”

“I get passionate in the weirdest of moments.”

They both laugh. Danny eats his chicken with both a fork and a knife.


End file.
